


Apple and Strawberry Jam

by knockmeout



Series: Of Chocolate and Strawberry Ice Cream [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mutual Pining, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: He told Soonyoung about how it was his first proper heat, about how Jihoon thought that Soonyoung’s scent is the cause of his last heat. But, he didn’t tell him about what Jeonghan and Wonwoo had found out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god! hello! it's been a while. life has been a bitch but hello to those leaving kudos on Warm Milk and Chocolate. i can't believe it almost get 300 kudos. thank you for considering my trashy writing worth the kudos T,T
> 
> but here we go. i'm facing a massive writer's block (which is why it took so long) and i'm suck at writing something with proper plot, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> ps: thanks for those leaving comments and waits for the continuation!! i hope you're not tired of waiting yet!! I LOVE YOU!

Soonyoung opens his eyes with a start as pleasure shots up his body and is immediately greeted by the beautiful arched body of the omega as he slides himself up Soonyoung’s cock. The scents of apple and strawberry jam knocks him out and he instantly growls, holding the small waist. Noticing the grip on his waist, the omega looks down to the grunting alpha.

“Good morning, neighbour,” the omega manages a cheeky smile, as he slides back down. Soonyoung’s cock is rapidly hardening and his knot forms. “Wow, that’s quick,” the omega says, feeling thick base bumping his rim.

“Blame your pheromone. Your scent is too good to ignore,”

The omega stops his movement, making Soonyoung groans. “You can smell me?”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Why did you think I knocked on your door yesterday?”

“You were greeting the neighbours?”

Soonyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes again. The omega’s lack of movement starts to annoy him. He sits up, causing the omega to yelp when he switches their position. Soonyoung is now on top, using his upper arms as support, he grinds down the wet hole, making the omega moans.

“First, I could smell you as soon as I stepped out of the elevator. Even a mated alpha would go wild from a 10 metres radius with how desperate and needy you were the whole evening,” Soonyoung says as he rolls his hips. The omega mewls, his pheromone spiking up, making Soonyoung growls.

“Second and foremost, I am not a pervert who would randomly jump my new neighbour! What do you think I am? A horny dog?”

The omega looks like he is about to protest, but Soonyoung snaps his hips hard, and the only thing leaving the omega’s pretty lips is only a cry of his name. “But, you are obviously an exception,” Soonyoung moans before claiming the red lips.

The omega responds eagerly. Soonyoung drinks every single gasp and moan that pass the omega’s lips as he thrusts into the constricting opening. The gasps and moans quickly turn into cries and screams when Soonyoung finds the omega’s prostate. Soonyoung groans as he the hole tightens around his shaft. His pleasure unravels on the lower part of his stomach, his knot fully formed and he feels the need to push his knot inside is getting more persistent.

“God, Jihoon,” Soonyoung grunts, “You feel so good around me,”

The omega, Jihoon, looks up to him. Soonyoung feels his cock twitches at the sight. His beautiful face is slightly flushing by their exercise, eyes glassy with unshed tears, and his lips are red by how much Soonyoung has abused it. As their eyes meet, Soonyoung is once again surrounded by intoxicating scent of the omega. The omega moans, his eyes hazy with needs. With a guttural growls Soonyoung thrusts his hips hard, his knot slips into the omega’s opening and he comes.

Jihoon cries as the thick base slips into him. Feeling the warm liquid fills his inside, the omega then comes between their stomachs. His fingers grip the bed sheets below him like a death grip. His mouth agape as he tries to even his breath. “Fuck!”

Soonyoung licks the omega’s lips before kissing the corner of his lips. His hips still twitch as he pushes his come into the omega’s wet hole. Jihoon visibly shudders when Soonyoung trails his lips down the omega’s neck, marking the fair skin.

“I didn’t expect you to knot me again,” Jihoon whines as he lifts his chin up to make it easier for Soonyoung to explore his neck.

“I didn’t expect to wake up with you bouncing on my cock, it’s your own fault really,” Soonyoung says as he bites on the omega’s collarbone. Jihoon mewls before grabbing Soonyoung’s face with both his hands to stop him from abusing his skin.

“I’m gonna get hard again, stop it,”

“You’re in heat, you’re supposed to get hard,” Soonyoung raises his eyebrows, “…and be knotted,” he adds as he rolls his hips. The omega bites his bottom lip to supress his moan.

“Jeonghan-hyung is right. Your scent makes me crazy,”

Soonyoung unintentionally growls. “Do I want to know who this Jeonghan-hyung is?”

Jihoon chuckles, “Oh, God, you’re jealous? We only met yesterday and you have the audacity to be jealous over my friend?”

“I mean, yeah, I’m the one knotting you right now,” Soonyoung trails kisses down the omega’s jaw. Jihoon purrs appreciatively.

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung feels the omega’s slender fingers caress his cheeks, and when Soonyoung looks up, he is greeted by the omega’s mischievous smile, “You’re my first knot,”

“Your first…? Wait! What?”

***

Two hours later, after they separated themselves and cleaned up, with lots of unnecessary make out and touching that ended up with Jihoon pinned against the shower wall anyway, Soonyoung is pacing in the omega’s kitchen, making them both breakfast since his kitchen is still out of order (how was he supposed to unpack when there was an omega luring him into his lair) and the omega can barely walk to actually prepare a meal for his uninvited guest.

“So, you were saying, this is your first proper heat?” Soonyoung asks as he takes the glasses from the kitchen cabinet where Jihoon has pointed.

“Mhm, the first one just passed by without me having to do anything,” Jihoon says. “This one too, we all thought it’d just pass by but then you happened,”

Soonyoung turns around placing the glasses on the table, “What do you mean I happened?”

Jihoon’s eyes glint as he watches the alpha. Soonyoung gulps down the sudden lump in his throat. Has he ever said that the omega is probably a descendant of a god? He is currently sitting on the kitchen’s countertop, wearing Soonyoung’s sweater and a pair of short boxer. His naked limbs crossed at the ankles, exhibiting the fair and slender legs that Soonyoung suddenly wants to mark. His slightly wet hair is swept back to showcase the sharp features of his face. He is so breathtakingly beautiful.

“Your scent,” Jihoon’s voice brings him back to the kitchen where he stands frozen staring at the omega. “It’s making me crazy. It was the only thing on my mind since my heat hit me,”

The omega opens his arms and Soonyoung mindlessly moves following the gesture and settles himself between the omega’s legs. Soonyoung inhales the sweet apple and strawberry jam scent and sighs in content.

“Like, right now, you smell so good, it makes me want to be with you. It makes me want to taste you so bad,” Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders and buries his nose on the crook of his neck.

Soonyoung circles his own arms around the omega’s waist, pulling him closer as he too, buries his nose on Jihoon’s neck. “Hmm, same goes for you. Do you know that I endured three useless hours torturing myself next door but ended up knocking on your door and be a creep anyway?”

At that, the omega laughs. The sound fills the air around them, and it makes Soonyoung feels just as good as the omega’s scent makes him feels. He is probably releasing more pheromone since Jihoon’s laugh turns to a needy groans and the scent of apple and strawberry jam assaults his nostrils.

“We should eat breakfast,” Jihoon moans, clutching the hairs on his nape as Soonyoung falls into the temptation of marking the omega’s skin. Soonyoung releases the reddening skin and straightens his back, hips pressing Jihoon’s groin.

“We should,” Soonyoung whispers against Jihoon’s lips. But, contrary to his words, the omega circles his legs around Soonyoung’s waist, making the alpha chuckles. “Yeah, I think we agree it can wait,”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh! Warm Milk and Chocolate gets 300+kudos T,T  
> thank you so much!

Soonyoung smirks as he sees the one running into the elevator. The sweet scent the other always carries with him fills the narrow space, and without thinking, Soonyoung slides his hand down the omega’s back pocket when the omega stands beside him. “Please keep your hand to yourself, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi,” the omega scolds him but doesn’t do anything to remove the hand squeezing the left cheek of his ass.

“Smell so good as always, Lee Jihoon-ssi,” Soonyoung leans down, pressing his lips lightly on the omega’s neck. Jihoon shudders.

“I’m late, Soonyoung,” Jihoon whines when he feels Soonyoung’s tongue flicks out to lick the column of his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland.

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung asks, pulling away slightly, making the omega sighs in relief.

“We have a meeting with S boygroup,” Jihoon answers, “They will make a comeback later this year, they want to know if I can make something for them,”

Soonyoung pulls away completely, looking surprised at the news, “That’s a good news then? Wow, Lee Jihoon,”

The omega looks down, his scent changed to shyly sweet. Soonyoung coos internally. Jihoon always looks so confident and playful, but he gets shy with a mere compliment.

“Really, why do you have to smell so good,” Soonyoung clamps down on the pale skin of the omega’s neck. “Are you sure nobody still can’t smell you?”

Jihoon moans unintentionally when Soonyoung gives a light suck on the skin, “You possessive alpha, I told you, you are the only one!”

“You can’t never be too careful,” Soonyoung mumbles against the warm skin before sucking the skin hard. He feels the omega grips his arm. Their pheromones fills the air, Jihoon’s small whimpers sounds like music in his ears. Soonyoung makes sure his teeth doesn’t break the skin, but suck hard enough to left the darkest mark.

“Ew, you guys just had to,” They heard the familiar voice as soon as the elevator dings open. Soonyoung pulls away, admiring the red blotch painting the omega’s pale neck. Jihoon is flushed red, Soonyoung can smell a hint of arousal in his scent. He smiles proudly at his work.

Seungkwan looks at him in disgust, “Hyung, can I punch that disgustingly proud smile off his face?”

“I’ll punch it myself later,” Jihoon pushes Soonyoung’s away from him as he steps out of the elevator. But Soonyoung knows those words doesn’t have any venom in it. “See you later, alpha,”

“Bye, babe! Good luck with the meeting!” Soonyoung follows the omega out. Jihoon waves his hand in dismissal and clasp the new mark on his neck as he walks out the building with Seungkwan. Soonyoung smiles brightly, loving the sweet bubbly scent the omega left behind.

***

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung’s moving reflection on the side view mirror. His hand clasps the warm mark the alpha left on his neck.

“You’re so whipped,” Mingyu says as he turns the car on one corner and Soonyoung’s reflection is replaced by the busy sidewalk, “I can’t believe I got to witness a whipped Lee Jihoon,”

“Shut up, Gyu,” Jihoon mumbles, his face flaming.

“I can’t believe I got to see Lee Jihoon being shy,” Seungkwan follows.

“I swear to god, I’ll kick your asses when we arrive,” Jihoon says in exasperation. His friends keep teasing him about Soonyoung as if he doesn’t know it himself, that he is whipped for the alpha.

Soonyoung is everything he could ever wanted from an alpha. Not only he made Jihoon feels safe and satisfied, for someone he just met less than two months ago, Soonyoung understands him so much more even more than his close friends. Maybe the fact that Soonyoung is the only one who can smell his scent contributes to Soonyoung’s sensitivity to Jihoon’s change of moods.

He told Soonyoung about how it was his first proper heat, about how Jihoon thought that Soonyoung’s scent is the cause of his last heat. But, he didn’t tell him about what Jeonghan and Wonwoo had found out.

He didn’t tell Soonyoung about how they could be soulmates.

“I can’t believe it, all this time we thought it was your body regulation! We’re looking at the wrong place!” Wonwoo had exclaimed when he told them his heat returned and an alpha who smelled like warm milk and chocolate was the only one who could smell his heat.

“It makes sense now,” Jeonghan had said, “If his scent triggered your heat and he was the only one who can smell it, you’re not the first couple,”

Last year, Soonyoung was there when Jihoon had his first heat. Soonyoung was visiting the dance studio across Jihoon’s studio for his final year project and was a tad second too late to meet him because Jihoon had blanked out before Soonyoung caught his scent. His next heat happened on the road when Soonyoung passed by when he moved into the apartment.

Soonyoung moved into the apartment because of that reason too. He was just moving to the city and was looking for a new apartment. One of his friends told him about the place and even though Soonyoung had better choices, the decisive point was the faint scent of apple and strawberry jam that he caught lingering in the hallway that made him wanted to stay.

Soonyoung told him that was how Jihoon smell.

But, Jihoon still didn’t tell him about the soulmates thing.

“Why didn’t you tell him about the soulmates thing?” Seungkwan asks. Jihoon sighs. He hates how Seungkwan always has this annoying ability to read his mind.

“You know what it is, Kwan,”

“But, what’s wrong with telling him about it? Isn’t it some sort of confirmation to why you both are attracted to each other?”

“Then, you want him to mate me just because some journals tell us that we’re soulmates?”

“No. We want you to believe that your feelings for each other are real,” Mingyu says, “Why are you so against him knowing that you are soulmates?”

Jihoon stares at the road in front of them. “We’ve only known each other for two months,”

“Doesn’t stop you from letting him mark you this morning,”

Jihoon blushes, “It’s just a mark,”

“Which you carry proudly and trust me when I said he looked so proud after doing that,” Jihoon didn’t see it, but he is sure Seungkwan is rolling his eyes.

“I saw how you two act around each other. Even Mingyu-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung aren’t that touchy around each other and you know how clingy Mingyu-hyung with Wonwoo-hyung,”

“Hey!”

“Seriously, hyung. Quit the game and be honest with him!” Seungkwan continues, ignoring Mingyu’s exclaim of dignity. “Do you doubt Soonyoung-hyung that much?”

To be truthfully honest, no, unexpectedly Jihoon never doubts Soonyoung. The alpha always wears his heart at his sleeve. He shows an obvious interest towards him, and despite the short period of them knowing each other, Jihoon sees how much the alpha cares about him beyond their physical attraction.

If anything, Jihoon doubts himself. Soonyoung seems to be an alpha who can gets whoever he wants, while Jihoon is just an omega, who seems to be attracted only to Soonyoung. Why would Soonyoung let go of his freedom to be mated with him? He deserves someone better than Jihoon.

“And who are you to decide that for him?” Jihoon turns to Seungkwan. He doesn’t realize he said his thoughts out loud. “Come on, hyung! Why do you keep dismissing his feeling? He loves you! And I bet my lunch for this week that you love him as much as he does!”

Jihoon feels his cheeks warming, failing in maintaining the cold face, “Why are you so keen on making us mates?”

“As much as we love seeing you get embarrassed when we teased you about Soonyoung-hyung, we agree that seeing you happy together with him is more satisfying,” Mingyu says.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan says, “That will also mean you admit you love him, and we can tease you more about it,”

“Hey!”

Mingyu and Seungkwan laugh, but Jihoon knows how genuine the youngers’ wishes. He settles back to his seat, heart hammering in his chest with nerve. His hand reaches for the mark again, and softly he mumbles, “I’ll think about it,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes! i tried to update sooner but life is a bitch and suddenly a week just passed by.

Soonyoung strolls down the busy street, aiming for the café at the corner of the roads. He was waiting in his apartment for a certain omega. But, even after an hour of waiting, the omega still hasn’t return. He was sure that Mingyu and Seungkwan must have dropped the omega off based on their post on Instagram. So, Soonyoung decided to keep his creepy title and look for the omega where he usually dropped by before he comes back home.

Soonyoung spots him as soon as he could look into the café. The omega is sitting in his favourite seat on the corner of the café. “That’s definitely one hell of a resting bitch face,” Soonyoung chuckles lightly. No wonder people mistakes him as an alpha. Jihoon’s face is devoid of emotion and his sharp features only polish the image of a cold hearted person.

Soonyoung gestures from the window, trying to catch the omega’s attention, but Jihoon is staring blankly ahead and to his dismay, doesn’t realize Soonyoung’s frantic movements. Soonyoung frowns, wondering if the meeting didn’t go as planned.

Going through the door on the opposite of where Jihoon is looking, Soonyoung intended to surprise the omega. But, as soon as he opens the door, Jihoon’s shoulders tense and he turns around. “Damn,” Soonyoung grumbles.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon squints his eyes when Soonyoung is within earshot.

“I was waiting for you. I figured you’d be here,” Soonyoung drops on the seat in front of Jihoon. “I was about to surprise you. You didn’t notice me waving at you from the window,”

“Uh, I can smell you as soon as you came in,”

“Was my scent that distinct from everyone else?” Soonyoung leans into Jihoon’s space. The omega leans back in response, face blushing at their sudden closeness. “How was the meeting? You look troubled,”

Jihoon stares at him for a second too long, and then sips his iced Americano, before saying, “It’s going fine. We’ve discussed our terms and if everything goes well, I will be sending them the demo next month,”

Soonyoung tries his hardest not to frown. There it is again. The hint of bitterness on the omega’s scent.

Soonyoung knows that he is the only one who can scent the omega’s heat, but he didn’t know it includes noticing how the omega is feeling at the moment just by his scent alone. Soonyoung knows how the sweet scent of apple and strawberry jam changes in accordance to Jihoon’s mood. He can measure the omega’s mood just by smelling how sweet the omega’s scent. There is this sour sweet scent when Jihoon was in a bad mood, the bubbly sweet scent when he was happy, and the alluring sweet scent when he was turned on. Soonyoung loves every scent because everything is Jihoon’s.

One that he loves the least is when there is bitterness in his scent. Because that means Jihoon has something that troubles him. He hates it because Jihoon always tries to hide it. He knows Jihoon wants to hide it because the bitterness is never as prominent as the other hints, it’s always faint, not enough for Soonyoung to be concerned about, but it was there, prickling like a loose thread on his sweater.

“That’s good, then?” Soonyoung says, “But you look like your cat was in an accident,”

Jihoon cringes at his comparison, “It’d be weird if I smiled on my own, wouldn’t I?”

“Well, if you put it that way, Lee Jihoon-ssi,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes before taking the iced Americano from the omega’s hand and takes a sip. Soonyoung makes a face. It still tastes as bitter as he remembers. It’s even bitterer since Jihoon likes his Americano with extra espresso.

“Don’t force yourself if you don’t like it,” Jihoon says, taking back his drink.

Hearing that, Soonyoung frowns. He doesn’t know if it was the bitter taste left by the coffee or the bitterness in Jihoon’s scent was getting stronger.

“I’m not forcing myself,” Soonyoung says, “Believe me when I do something, I do it because I genuinely want it,”

Jihoon looks up to him, his eyes searching, and Soonyoung returns the stare firmly. He doesn’t know why, but his gut has been telling him that Jihoon needs it.

“Alright, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi. If you say so,” Jihoon laughs lightly. “Do you want to have some dinner before we go back?”

There he goes again. Smiling as if there’s nothing wrong.

“Can you make bibim-guksu for me?” Soonyoung asks.

“Is that why you were looking for me?” Jihoon scoffs.

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Soonyoung stands up, taking Jihoon’s coat from his back seat as he stands up. “Well, I missed you too,”

It takes only a second and Soonyoung loves it. The way the omega’s ears blush slightly and the bubbly sweet scent wafting his nostrils. Soonyoung wishes he could always drive away that bitter scent.

***

“I’m wondering why do you bother living in two separate apartments when you’re basically together every day.” Minghao says when he waits for Soonyoung in front of Jihoon’s apartment.

“More like, he doesn’t know when to go back to his own home,” Jihoon pushes Soonyoung’s out of his door, “Hi, Minghao,” the omega greets him.

“Hi, Jihoon-hyung,” Minghao smiles at him, “You should really learn to take your phone with you,” he scolds the alpha as he turns to Soonyoung.

“But you know where I’ll be when I’m not home,” Soonyoung grumbles, “It’s not like Jihoonie’s place is two blocks away,” he continues, pouting like the child he is.

“Stop pouting,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Have you packed?”

They are about to go to Japan for a dance performance. Soonyoung was so excited for the chance to finally show off the hard works they have done in the past few months. Jihoon himself is also excited for the alpha, but a small part of him doesn’t want to see him go.

“He has. I need to blackmail him, though.”

“Jihoonie! You swore you won’t let anyone knows about it!” Soonyoung squeals, feeling betrayed.

“Is it about him sleep talking because I’m sure everyone heard him?”

“You know about it?” Soonyoung asks in disbelieve.

“Yeah, I think everyone has at least one recording,” Minghao smirks. Soonyoung groans into his palms. Jihoon laughs. That, and Jihoon promises he is going to tell Soonyoung about it.

He doesn’t exactly say it to Soonyoung, but he promises himself he will tell Soonyoung.

Jihoon curses Soonyoung’s upper hand to sense his mood, Soonyoung turns to face him, “You okay?”

“Yes, yes. Go ahead now. Junhui and Chan must be waiting,” Jihoon says. Soonyoung stands in front of the omega hesitantly.

“I’ll miss you,” Soonyoung softly says.

“I know,” Jihoon replies. “It’s just a week, Soonyoung,”

“You said that but you practically asking me to stay,” Soonyoung says, gesturing to the scent surrounding him.

Jihoon visibly blushes, because of course he wants Soonyoung to stay. “Shut up,”

“Now, I don’t want to disturb your teary-eyed goodbye, but Soonyoung-hyung, we have a plane to catch.” Minghao reminds him.

“Okay, let me just,” Soonyoung opens the door to his apartment to grab his luggage and his charged phone. While the alpha goes into his apartment, Minghao faces Jihoon.

“Hyung, is there anything you didn’t tell him?” Minghao asks. Sometime, Jihoon wonders why Seungkwan and Minghao is so perceptive about these kind of things.

“I don’t want to make him worry, Hao. Especially before the performance. He has worked so hard for it, I don’t want to add more burden onto his shoulder,” Jihoon says. “I promised to tell him after he returns,”

Minghao hums, weighting his reasoning and after a moment of consideration, the younger decided to trust him, “Just be honest with him, hyung. Whatever it is you’re hiding, you both deserve to be happy together,”

Jihoon smiles, “Thanks, Hao,”

Right at that moment, Soonyoung reappears from his apartment, dragging his luggage. Jihoon eyes the alpha’s back as he locks the door. He’ll miss cuddling that back when Soonyoung takes his nap.

Soonyoung turns around, smiling at him, which Jihoon returns as softly, “See you next week, babe,” Soonyoung says. “You sure nobody can smell you?”

“Jesus, Kwon Soonyoung!” Jihoon exclaims in exasperation. “Hao, please punch him for me,”

“Gladly,” Minghao smirks, readying his fist while Soonyoung immediately raises his hands in surrender.

“Bye then,” Soonyoung waves his free hand and he follows Minghao to the elevator.

Jihoon watches Soonyoung walks away. He wants to scream at Soonyoung for leaving him by himself. He is so used to Soonyoung’s presence daily that he doesn’t know what to do for the next seven days without him. Seungkwan is correct, they are not even mated yet, but his attachment for the alpha is worse than Mingyu and Wonwoo.

When Soonyoung enters the elevator, he turns back and their eyes meet. Jihoon smiles softly at him, lightly waving his hand, which to his surprise doesn’t get returned by the alpha. Jihoon frowns and yelps in surprise when a second later the alpha jumps off the elevator and runs back to him.

“What? Did you forget something?” Jihoon asks. But, Soonyoung doesn’t answer him. There is a look of determination on his face and nothing will prepare Jihoon for the moment Soonyoung cradles his face and presses his lips to his. Jihoon gasps in surprise, whimpering when Soonyoung pushes his tongue into his mouth, lips pressed so tightly against his own. He feels Soonyoung’s fingers slip into his hairs, lightly pulling his face closer, desperately trying to map every nook in Jihoon’s mouth.

When Soonyoung pulls away, Jihoon is a blushing mess. Face red and breaths ragged. “What the hell, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I don’t think I can just go,” he whispers and clamps his mouth on Jihoon’s neck, sucking hard and at last sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Jihoon whimpers, but Soonyoung doesn’t stop.

“Nngh, Soonyoung!” Jihoon grips Soonyoung’s upper arms as he trembles in Soonyoung’s arms. He is starting to lose the feel in his legs when Soonyoung licks away the blood from the small wound.

“That will last a week,” Soonyoung says when he finally pulls away and stares at the small bite mark on Jihoon’s neck.

“You fucking possessive alpha,” Jihoon growls, but Soonyoung laughs, knowing how untrue his aggression is with the pheromone he releases. The alpha steals another chaste kiss, leaving the omega gaping.

“I’ll see you next week,” Soonyoung says, before running to the elevator, leaving Jihoon with only the warm milk and chocolate scent that he will miss so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news: hi, this is posted sooner than expected!

Soonyoung giggles at the picture Jihoon’s sent him. He is currently sitting on the plane, waiting for other passengers to board the plane. It’s not even a week, but Soonyoung is giddy to go back home. So, when his other team members use the remaining of the week to explore Japan, Soonyoung is boarding the earliest plane to return to Seoul.

He didn’t tell Jihoon he returns today and he has sworn his team members to secrecy because he wants to surprise Jihoon.

Jihoon said their demo was going well and they are now having their dinner. Mingyu was the one taking the picture (since he has the longest arm), and behind them are their usual crews. Jeonghan was there with Seungcheol, Wonwoo is sitting beside Mingyu, Jihoon is in the middle with Seungkwan beside him.

Looking back now, it’s funny how fast Soonyoung befriended Jihoon’s friends. He met them almost immediately after Jihoon’s heat was over (They had barged in right after Jihoon informed Jeonghan his heat was over. They were barely even dressed!).

Jeonghan and Wonwoo had interviewed him as soon as they laid eyes on him. They asked him about how old he was, what his favorite food was, why did he move to the apartment next door, where did he live before, where did he go to school. They were almost as bad as a mother in law. Seungcheol and Mingyu were a worst father in law. Soonyoung is an alpha, but he knows he doesn’t want to mess with an alpha like Seungcheol or Mingyu.

It doesn’t apply for Jihoon apparently. Because the next picture the omega sent is a picture of him forcing Mingyu to drink a giant glass of beer. Soonyoung cackles. He heard Seungkwan and Mingyu whined about how Jihoon doesn’t look or act like a usual omega. He even witnessed it himself when Jihoon challenged another producer (which was an alpha) and didn’t even flinch when the producer yelled back at him.

But Soonyoung loves it when Jihoon challenged him. Wonwoo had said to him, “He only listens to you,”, but Soonyoung is never tempted to use his alpha’s power on Jihoon except that one time. That one time when he asked Jihoon to open the door because the omega was killing him with his pheromone.

“Is that your omega?”

Soonyoung jumps on his seat when he hears a voice beside him. An old couple take the seats beside him, they both greet him when Soonyoung turns to face them.

“Did I surprise you? I’m sorry for looking at your screen,” the one sitting beside him smiles sheepishly.

“No, it’s okay,” Soonyoung smiles, “I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to my surrounding,”

“Nah, everyone would be when you have such a cute omega,” The couple settles themselves in their seats, smiling at Soonyoung kindly.

After introducing themselves to each other and talk about all the nonsense about weather and everything, Soonyoung asks the question he was dying to ask since the first time the alpha talked to him.

“You noticed he was an omega?” Soonyoung asks curiously. “Everyone thought he was an alpha at first glance,”

“Hm? Were they?” the old man chuckles. Soonyoung nods as the man stretch his legs.

“He was even scarier,” he points to the man beside him and adds with amusement, “He would basically glare at everyone when he didn’t have his glasses. He is an omega, but he scares away even an alpha,”

Soonyoung peeks at the omega. He looks anything but scary. His face is lined with smiling creases.

“Not my fault my eyesight is bad,” the omega replies, fixing the glasses perched at his nose.

The alpha laughs, “Yeah, I was scared witless when we first meet, even though I’m an alpha,”

The omega rolls his eyes, “You were just a crybaby,”

The alpha turns to Soonyoung, whining, “He was glaring at me so hotly, of course I thought he hated me!”

Soonyoung laughs at the old man antics. “But then, you are married,”

“Well, that’s the thing!” the old chuckles, “He was glaring at me because he was in pain! Can you believe his heat happened when we first met?”

“Honey! Do you have to talk to a stranger about it?” The omega yelped, his cheeks visibly flushing.

“Why?” the alpha pouts, while the omega glares at him.

“It’s embarrassing. We’re this old but we’re still talking about heat,”

“Aw, you’re cute,” the alpha pinches the omega’s cheek and Soonyoung is reminded so much about another omega back home. “You see, we’re soulmate,” the alpha turns back to him looking so proud.

“His first heat happened when we first met, and I’m the only alpha who can smell him,” Soonyoung lowers his phone, ears perking up when he heard the alpha speaks, “We’re soulmates because he’s the only one for me and I’m the only one for him. Isn’t it great?”

Soonyoung stares at the couple, wishing he didn’t mishear them. His mind is whirling loudly in his brain and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. No way, right?

“Your heat is triggered by your alpha’s scent?” Soonyoung addressed the question to the omega, his heart hammering in his chest. The omega who’s trying to stop his alpha from spilling more about their nature stops, and stares back at Soonyoung.

“Yes. That’s how it works,” he answers, probably noticing Soonyoung’s sudden seriousness. Soonyoung starts feeling a bitter taste at the back of his mouth. “I didn’t met him until I was 22, so my heat started so late since he’s the only who can start and smell it,”

_What the fuck._

Soonyoung slumps back against his chair. _What the actual fuck?_

He remembers his first night with Jihoon, when the omega told him about his weird heat pattern, about how Jihoon thought that it was his scent that triggered his heat. He remembers the omega telling him he was the only one who could smell his heat.

Then he was reminded about the first time he met Jeonghan and Wonwoo. He thought Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s questions had been weirdly too overprotective.

“Are you okay?” the old alpha looks at him with concern.

“Yes!” Soonyoung replies, shaking himself from the stupor, quickly smiling to the old couple. “I’ve never met an actual soulmates before,”

“Well, yeah, we’re the first among our close friends and relatives, too,” he answers fondly. “We were both so stubborn to accept that we are soulmates though,”

“Why?” Soonyoung asks. He hopes his desperation wasn’t so obvious.

“We only met. Back then, there wasn’t a lot of journals that talked about this soulmate thing. Even now, it’s still scarce. You have to know what you are looking for,” the omega answers. “And after all, mating is a once in a lifetime decision. I don’t want to just mate with anyone.”

“We were young. We thought soulmates was bullshit and it was only our hormones,” the alpha chuckles, “But, maybe because we are soulmates, I understand him better than myself, and vice versa. It didn’t take long for us to actually fall in love with each other and look where we are right now,”

They raise their left hands to show their wedding bands. “It has been 50 years, but we still love each other just the same,”

Soonyoung stares at the rings circling the couple’s ring fingers. His heart has been beating like crazy in his chest the more he listens to the couple’s story.

 _They are soulmates._ That’s the reason of Jihoon’s weird heat pattern. That’s the reason why Soonyoung is the only one who can smell it.

 _They are soulmates._ He bets Jihoon and his friends know. He has suspected their overprotectiveness.

 _They are soulmates._ Soonyoung remembers the bitterness in Jihoon’s scent.

 _They are soulmates._ He doesn’t want to overthink, but why doesn’t Jihoon let him know about it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news: i don't think i'll be able to update until after the new year :(
> 
> i swear i didn't plan this. thank you all for the kudos and loving comments, as always <3 you're the best!  
> i'll see you next year! please bear with the cliffhanger <3 i love you!
> 
> ps: i'm suck! i edited some things in this chapter. nothing major, just to make it flow better. next chapter will still be after the new year :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“It’s fine,” Jihoon waves away the hands clutching his elbow.

“You sure?” Wonwoo asks, worry is obviously shown in his eyes.

“Well, I can manage,” Jihoon chuckles, “Your puppy might get lost if you left him alone,”

Wonwoo turns to look at his car, where a very drunk Mingyu has somehow succeeded in lowering the car window, half of his body is already out of the car. “Hyuung, don’t leave me alone!” they hear him whines and Jihoon feels his heart warming in fondness and clenching in jealousy at the same time when Wonwoo complains, “He’s so annoyingly extra clingy when he’s drunk,”

He barely can contain the fond smile on his face, so Jihoon doubts Wonwoo’s grumble means anything.

“You love him anyway,” Jihoon teases the older.

Wonwoo sighs, not even trying to deny Jihoon’s words, “I do,”

The older omega turns away from the struggling drunk alpha to look at Jihoon for one last time, “You sure you can make it? You drank a lot and you have a lower alcohol tolerance than Seungkwan. Also, it’s been three months,”

“Excuse you, I’m still standing here just fine. How dare you compare me to Seungkwan?” Jihoon replies in dignity as Wonwoo laughs. The youngest has passed out after his fifth beer. “I’ll be fine, Won. It’s just an elevator ride and ten meters walk. Easy peasy,”

Wonwoo looks like he’s about to object, but after another shout of a whiny “Hyuuuung!” Wonwoo finally agrees, “Okay, fine!”

He peeks behind his shoulder to make sure Mingyu is still hanging in there and turns to Jihoon, “Make sure to drink a lot of water. Keep warm and refrain from raiding Soonyoung’s sweater,”

Jihoon pouts, “But, I miss him,”

Wonwoo looks like he’s about to choke, “You’re definitely drunk. You’ll never say that if you’re sober,”

Jihoon realizes it a tad later. Fighting away the blush off his cheeks and the urge to punch Wonwoo’s teasing smile, Jihoon looks behind the older omega, towards Mingyu who’s dangerously close to falling off the window. “Your alpha is gonna fall down,”

Wonwoo swiftly turns and mumbles a ‘fuck’ before running towards his car. “Anyway! Drink a lot of water and keep warm! Don’t raid Soonyoung’s sweater!” He shouts urgently and Jihoon waves his goodbye before turning towards the elevator.

He acted tough in front of Wonwoo, but Jihoon is definitely drunk. He can barely walk straight. When he finally stumbled into the elevator and punched the correct number of his floor, Jihoon leans on the elevator side wall and sighs. A dull drumming starts at the back of his head.

He blames Seungkwan for making him drank that much. The younger had been challenging him into a drinking match and Jihoon’s celebratory mood just wouldn’t allow him to refuse. Add Mingyu into the equation and Jihoon was reckless.

But, he couldn’t really blame them when Jihoon was also beyond ecstatic after he had successfully presented his demo the management of the S boygroup and they sounded excited to continue with the recording. It will be his first song that will be sung by a major company group and Jihoon has never been so proud.

It’s just there is only this one down side. In his haze leaning against the elevator wall, Jihoon sighs again.

He wishes Soonyoung was here. As soon as he finished the meeting, he called the alpha. Soonyoung was thrilled. He even sounded more excited than Jihoon about the possibility of more people would listen to the song he composed.

He misses the alpha. Jihoon closes his eyes, feeling the coldness of the elevator tile seeped through his jacket. It hasn’t been a week, but Jihoon is dying to see him. He has been stealing Soonyoung’s sweater from his wardrobe to help him sleep at night. The scent was faint, but it was enough to at least hold Jihoon back from flying to Japan to bury his face on Soonyoung’s neck.

Minghao sent him the video of their performance and Jihoon could never be more captivated by Soonyoung’s choreography. He had been refusing to watch their dance practice because god knows what it’d do to him when he was trying to control himself from falling too deeply for the alpha.

Not that he wasn’t deeply in love with him in the first place.

Yes, Lee Jihoon is in love with Kwon Soonyoung. If that’s not obvious enough.

He may have doubted himself, but Jihoon has been in love with Soonyoung. He has, since the very beginning.

Jihoon has always been sensitive about being in contact with someone else. He was always wary about someone else being in his personal space. But, that has never been the case with Soonyoung.

As surprising as it might be (because Seungcheol and Mingyu practically couldn’t keep their mouth closed when they saw it) Jihoon initiated skin ship almost as often as Soonyoung. He might call Soonyoung possessive, but Jihoon is as possessive when it comes to the alpha. His friends know, the way Jihoon touches Soonyoung in public, or the way he keeps his eyes on the alpha when they go out, it was subtle, but to his friends it was something the old Jihoon would never do.

“Hmm, it’s a nice change,” Jeonghan had said when he caught Jihoon’s lingering touch on the alpha’s shoulder peeking from the low-cut sweatshirt he was wearing. “It’s nice that you finally opened up to someone,”

It took Jihoon quite sometimes to agree, but Jihoon admits Soonyoung opens him up more than anyone could. His charming smile, his calming scent, his loving cares, everything about Soonyoung makes him fall in love.

Jihoon sighs as he hugs himself. He misses Soonyoung. As faint as it is, the scent of warm milk and chocolate is making his inside clenches. “Soonyoung…” Jihoon whispers.

The elevator dings open and in his haze, Jihoon steps out of the elevator. He shouldn’t have drunk so much. The scent grows stronger as he walks to his apartment. Jihoon takes a deep breath, relishing on the warm scent.

He might have missed Soonyoung too much. His mind keeps flashing the image of Soonyoung’s gentle smile and warm scent. The feeling of those arms around him and the kisses Soonyoung would left on his skin.

“Lee Jihoon, your fucking whipped ass is screwed,” Jihoon whisper as he threads the wall, his vision is getting blurred. He drank too much. He definitely drank too much, Jihoon thought as his breathing grows heavier. His body warming as the scent grows stronger.

“Jihoonie,” Jihoon stops in his track, closing his eyes.

Now, he starts hearing things too. He chuckles bitterly, “Soonyoung, what have you done to me?”

“I didn’t do anything, really,” the voice is closer now and Jihoon’s nose is assaulted by the scent of warm milk and chocolate when an arm wraps itself around his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

On the two hours flight, Soonyoung managed to think about the worst case. His mind has been supplying him with various reasons why Jihoon doesn’t tell him about the soulmate thing. None of it sounds positive.

One conclusion that he is so desperately wants to deflect out of his mind but one that keeps surfacing no matter how hard he tried to reject it is that Jihoon doesn’t want to be mated with him. He keeps trying to convince himself that there’s no way Jihoon’s scent lies.

But then, there is that bitterness. Jihoon tries to hide it, but it is still there. Why is he troubled? Does his feeling doesn’t mean anything for the omega? Does Jihoon actually dislike their current relationship?

His anxiety didn’t let him stay in his apartment alone. He thought about waiting for the omega in the omega’s apartment, but his apartment would be full of his scent, and it would be even more difficult to calm himself. So, Soonyoung was lounging in the hallway when Jihoon stumbled out of the elevator.

Soonyoung stands up. The omega doesn’t seem to be noticing him. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be noticing his surroundings. Soonyoung frowns.

He watches Jihoon threads the wall, legs shaky, and face flushed. His scent is a warm apple and strawberry jam. Soonyoung almost shudders.

He misses Jihoon so much that it hurts. His heart wants to run and crushes the omega in his arms, but the worry that keeps fogging his mind stops him from doing so. As he approaches the omega, his steps are hesitant and fear starts gripping his throat, making it hard to even breathe.

Soonyoung thinks as he studies Jihoon’s face, he doesn’t want to lose what they have now. He doesn’t want to lose Jihoon.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Soonyoung breathes in the omega’s scent as he steps closer, “Jihoonie,” He calls the omega’s name. The name fills his heart with a bittersweet feeling. He doesn’t want to lose Jihoon.

Hearing his name, the omega stops on his track and closes his eyes. He hears Jihoon chuckles bitterly, “Soonyoung, what have you done to me?”

“I didn’t do anything, really,” Soonyoung answers as he wraps his arms on the omega’s warm body. The smell of alcohol is now prominent beneath Jihoon’s scent. Soonyoung frowns, adding it to his anxiety, Soonyoung is now concerned by the omega’s wellbeing, “Why did you drink so much? Why did Jeonghan-hyung even let you?”

The omega clutches his sweater in surprise, eyes blinking as if wondering if his eyes are deceiving him. “Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung’s chest clenches as Jihoon’s scent turns from that sweet scent into bitter sweet. Now that he is drunk, Jihoon doesn’t have the control to hide it. The omega frowns as he looks up to him, “What’s wrong?”

Soonyoung wants to say it back to Jihoon. But instead, “Let’s get you inside,” Soonyoung ignores the question and wraps his arms tighter around the slight body, guiding Jihoon into his apartment. All the while aware of the stare directed to him, but can’t bring himself to return the look no matter how much he missed looking into those eyes.

Once they are inside, Soonyoung makes Jihoon sits on the couch. “Here, sit here. I’ll get you some water,” Soonyoung says trying to stand up but is yanked back down by the hand gripping his wrist.

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” Jihoon asks again, looking up to the alpha. Soonyoung grits his teeth. The scent in the air is thick and bitter. But, underneath that, it’s still Jihoon’s scent, a sweet apple and strawberry jam scent, a scent that he knows was only meant for him. A scent that he loves so much.

“Let’s talk about it later,” Soonyoung says, carefully peeling Jihoon’s hand of his arm. “You’re drunk. Let’s talk when you’re sober,” Soonyoung stands up and walks to the kitchen, feeling Jihoon’s eyes on his back.

But, Jihoon is drunk, he lets go of his boundaries when he is drunk, and Soonyoung gasps when it hits him. He wants to keel in pain when the scent tells him how hurt Jihoon is, he wants to scream in frustration when it tells him how much Jihoon misses him, he wants to cry in joy when it tells him how much Jihoon wants him.

It’s unfair. Soonyoung thinks. It’s unfair how much Jihoon’s scent is telling him but Jihoon doesn’t even tell him the reason why it is so. Jihoon’s longing and pain keeps stabbing him, hurting his heart even more than his anxiety.

“I miss you too,” Soonyoung cries in exasperation, turning to look at the omega, “So much that I flied out two days earlier because I’m dying to see you,”

Tears are running down Jihoon’s cheeks silently, his voice trembled when he says, “But why did you reject me?”

Soonyoung takes two long steps and wraps his arms around the small body. Jihoon is definitely drunk, he wouldn’t be this vulnerable if he isn’t. “I’m not rejecting you, I’m sorry. Don’t cry,”

Jihoon sniffs, “I’m not crying,”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, and he’s stubborn too when he’s drunk. Not that he is not stubborn when he’s not drunk, “Yes, and we’re not soulmate,”

The sniffing stops and Jihoon looks up to him, “What did you say?”

“Don’t fool me, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung quietly says, “Not anymore,”

Jihoon hiccups, bleary eyes looking up to him with guilt, “How did you know?”

“I met a couple today. They were soulmates,” Soonyoung says, wiping the wet cheeks in front of him, “They started off similarly with us,”

Jihoon heaves a sob, more tears rolls down his cheeks. It feels warm under his palms.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Soonyoung asks, trying to calm the shaky omega, “If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you don’t like me,”

He feels Jihoon’s arms circles his middle, tightening as Jihoon’s scent surrounds him like a blanket. The bitterness starts to thin off the sweet scent. Soonyoung sighs, heart calming, returning the hug as tight.

Soonyoung let Jihoon cries silently, with his face buried in his chest. He is not too rushed to hear Jihoon’s reason, because after all, his scent has told him everything.

“I love you,” Soonyoung feels his heart stop. _Fuck_. He expects it, but, _fuck_.

“Soonyoung, I love you,” he hear the soft voice again, muffled against his sweater.

“I love you,” his heart kick-starts faster.

“I love you,” and Soonyoung pushes the omega down on the couch, pinning his hands on each side of his head.

Jihoon’s face is flushed, cheeks wet with tears, “Soonyoung, I love you,” he says softly.

Jihoon doesn’t have to repeat it over and over again. He doesn’t have to hear it to know how the omega feels about him. The scent tells him enough about it. But, damn, how Soonyoung loves to hear it falls from Jihoon’s lips.

“I don’t care whether we’re soulmates or not,” Jihoon whispers, “For all I know, I want you. If it is you, I won’t mind spending my whole life with you,”

Soonyoung holds his breath listening to the omega’s words. He should have expected it. After his conversation with the couple, he should have expected that of course Jihoon doesn’t want to be mated with anyone just because a journal told him that they were soulmates.

“But, I was scared,” Jihoon continues, another streams of tears starts running down his cheeks, “I was a coward for hurting you this way,”

“Ssh, you’re not hurting me,” Soonyoung shushes the sobbing omega, “In a way, I’m at fault too,” Soonyoung says, looking down at the omega.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung starts, “Screw the soulmates thing, I should have told you. It could have been from the very beginning, this feeling. I should have said it, so you would never doubt us,”

“I love you, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung squeezes the hands gripped in his. “I love you,”

Jihoon is a sobbing mess. His scent lose its bitterness completely and only the sweet apple and strawberry jam remains floating in the air. “I’m drunk, Soonyoung,” he sobs.

Soonyoung chuckles, cradling Jihoon’s head on his chest, “I know.”

“I can’t stop crying,” Jihoon buries his face on Soonyoung’s sweater.

“Let it out,” Soonyoung pats Jihoon’s back softly.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers against his heart and Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat.

It took Soonyoung a few seconds to calm his racing heartbeat and reply, “I love you too,”


	7. Chapter 7

Jihoon feels his head throbs in pain. “Fuck,” he mumbles, rising his hand to massage his temple. He doesn’t bother to open his eyes, because he knows once he does, it will only increase his pain. He shouldn’t have drink that much.

However, despite the pain, Jihoon feels warm. Extremely warm. He remembers yesterday’s event, smiling to himself as he remembers his successful demo. The pain is bearable knowing that he made a step towards his goal.

If only Soonyoung was here…

Jihoon shots up from the bed, accidentally kneeing the person wrapping his body around him. “What the fuck!” he hears a surprised but a groggy yell. The alpha clutches his stomach where Jihoon’s knee knock him out.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Jihoon whispers, ignoring his throbbing head and only focuses on the scent of warm milk and chocolate around him. Soonyoung is here.

“Well, if you ask me, your knee felt quite real on my stomach,” Soonyoung grimaces. Jihoon relishes on the familiarity of the view. Soonyoung’s messy bed hair, the bed mark on his cheek after he lied on his side for too long, his warm scent floating in the air. Jihoon can almost taste it on his tongue, he misses him so much.

But, if Soonyoung is here, does it mean that yesterday was real too?

“Stop thinking and just say it,” Soonyoung interrupts his thought. He is back to lying on his back, watching Jihoon intently, nose scrunches up as if smelling something bad.

“Are we…? Did you…? Um, I…,” Jihoon mumbles, not finding the proper words or even deciding what he would like to ask first because if yesterday really happened, everything was too overwhelming.

…and embarrassing. He realized belatedly after catching Soonyoung’s teasing smile.

“You said you love me, yes, and it doesn’t matter if we’re soulmates or not,”

Jihoon’s face flames. Soonyoung’s scent is so warm and sweet. It’s so sweet that Jihoon almost wants to just let him win. But, his snarky side wouldn’t let him to just receive the teasing. “Uhuh, even if my head hurts like hell right now, I still remember you said you love me too,”

“Your attack is weak, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung grabs his wrist, making Jihoon lays on top of him. Jihoon yelps in surprise, pressing his palms on the alpha’s chest, feeling the thudding of his heartbeat. Soonyoung is so close, his scent is almost sweetly suffocating yet Jihoon only wants to get closer. “Because I do love you,”

If it’s even possible, Jihoon feels like his face is getting even redder. “You’re embarrassing,” Jihoon hides his face on Soonyoung’s chest.

“Hey, you were the one who keeps repeating that you love me last night! I only said it once and you said I was embarrassing?”

“Shut up!”

“I probably should make you drunk more often. You’re much cuter when you’re drunk,” Soonyoung says. Jihoon glares at the grinning alpha.

“I love you,” Soonyoung says, catching Jihoon off guard.

“Stop it!” Jihoon says, hiding his face behind his hands. His cheeks are burning hot. His heart beats like crazy in his chest, he is sure Soonyoung can hear it. He has never felt so happy in his life just by hearing someone says he loves him.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Soonyoung asks, arms circling his middle, keeping Jihoon in place. Jihoon lays his head on top of Soonyoung’s chest, listening to his rapid heart beating.

“Obviously not, you meanie,” Jihoon whispers and smiles when Soonyoung’s chest shakes with laugh. They lie in silence for some times, enjoying each other’s warmth and calming heartbeat. Jihoon feels like he can make a song out of his and Soonyoung’s heartbeat and he wonders if Soonyoung would love it.

“Say, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung suddenly speaks. Jihoon hums in response. “I don’t know if I’m too sensitive or if it’s because you were drunk last night,” he starts, hands rubbing a calming circle on Jihoon’s back. Jihoon almost purrs. “Are you in heat?”

Jihoon opens his eyes. “Fuck, I forgot,” He scrambles off Soonyoung’s body, fully aware now of why Soonyoung’s scent smells so sweet and why he feels so warm, “It has been three months. Your scent will trigger it,” he says to the surprised alpha. Wonwoo has warned him last night to avoid Soonyoung’s scent, because it’s about time he gets his heat. Panicked, Jihoon tries to get off the bed but Soonyoung grabs his wrist before he gets too far and quickly pins him to the bed.

“And may I know why you were trying to run away?” Soonyoung asks in a low tone. Jihoon shivers.

“Uh? I’m in heat?” Jihoon reasons, starting to be aware of his heating up body. He is glad at least this time it doesn’t start painfully like the first two.

Soonyoung pouts, “I’m hurt. I thought I’m your alpha,”

Jihoon blinks, staring up at the pouting alpha. His heart beats rapidly in excitement. Of course. Soonyoung is his alpha. His only alpha. Jihoon’s eyes soften as the thought fills his heart with happiness. _Soonyoung is his alpha_.

“Do you want to make it official?” Jihoon whispers and he witnesses Soonyoung freezes, he can smell how frantic Soonyoung internally just by how quick the scent change to sweetly alluring. He smiles, letting go of his boundaries and making sure Soonyoung knows how sincere he is feeling through his scent, “Please make me yours,”

Soonyoung’s lips are sweet against his, Jihoon muses as Soonyoung kisses him as soon as he finishes his words. The alpha’s kiss is light and slow. He lets go of Jihoon’s wrists to cradle his face, warm hands cup his cheeks and lift his chin up, allowing the alpha to deepen the kiss.

Soonyoung swallows Jihoon’s gasp when he bites his bottom lips, pushing his tongue into the omega’s warm cavern. Jihoon remembers every kiss he shares with Soonyoung, but none tasted as good as how Soonyoung’s kiss tastes right now. He snakes his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him closer as their tongues twist inside his mouth, eliciting moans out of his chest as his inside heats up.

As air become an issue, they pull away only for Soonyoung to trail kisses on Jihoon’s jaw. Jihoon pants, trying to get as much air as he can into his lungs, and shudders when Soonyoung’s lips trail lower down his neck. His hands fiddle with Jihoon’s clothing, pulling his boxer and tugging the sweater (Soonyoung’s sweater) off of him.

Jihoon does the same to Soonyoung’s clothing. As soon as they get away from their clothes, Soonyoung locks their lips together again. Jihoon keens as Soonyoung grounds his hips down and their hardened cocks slide against each other. “Nngh, Soonyoung…,”

Soonyoung trails kisses down his neck, lips marking the fair skin. Each mark closer to his scent gland making him shivers with pleasure. Soonyoung’s fingers teases his opening before two fingers slip in. Jihoon’s hips buck in response, grinding up to Soonyoung’s hard cock, causing the alpha to groan against his neck.

Soonyoung pushes another finger in before furiously thrusting his fingers inside Jihoon’s wet hole. He is now positive that Jihoon is in heat. The scent is so pleasantly alluring. “Jihoonie,” Soonyoung calls his name as he pulls the fingers out.

Jihoon looks up to the alpha, face flushed, lips parted as he pants. Their eyes lock with each other, Jihoon has never seen anyone this beautiful. He raises his hand to cup Soonyoung’s cheek. The alpha leans on his palm for a second, before leaning down, positioning himself between Jihoon’s legs. The tip of his cock pushing inside slightly.

Jihoon moans. Soonyoung cradles Jihoon’s head as he pushes deeper. “Make me yours too,” He whispers, placing Jihoon’s head on the crook of neck. Jihoon gasps, clutching Soonyoung’s back as Soonyoung’s teeth sinks into his scent gland. The pain and pleasure shots through his spine is unbearable. Jihoon muffles his screams on Soonyoung’s neck, sinking his own teeth on the alpha’s scent gland.

Soonyoung bucks in response, his cock slips in deeper and with one hard thrust, his knot is inside. Jihoon hears how mating bites are both pleasurable and painful, but with Soonyoung, the pain doesn’t even compare with the pleasure. The more Soonyoung sinks his teeth, the more pleasure he feels. Not to mention Soonyoung’s scent, his nose and mouth are full of it. It feels so long, yet so short, Jihoon feels his high approaching and when Soonyoung sucks hard on his scent gland, Jihoon twitches on Soonyoung’s arms, coming between their stomachs.

He clings desperately on Soonyoung’s shoulders. His inside clenches as he comes. “Soonyoung…please,”

It takes Soonyoung a few more seconds before Jihoon feels it inside him. He hears Soonyoung groans against his neck as he comes. The knot inside him throbs and Jihoon can only moan when the warm liquid fills his inside. It has never felt this good. Jihoon whimpers as he comes for the second time with Soonyoung grinding his knot against his prostate.

“Jihoonie…” he hears Soonyoung whispers against his lips as they come down from their highs, “Fuck, that looks so good on you,”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “You fucking possessive alpha,”

“Yeah? I’m not the one smelling so proud right now, though,” Soonyoung smiles cheekily. Jihoon fights the blush off his cheeks. His eyes flickers to the mark on Soonyoung’s neck. Of course he is feeling proud, Soonyoung is his now.

With a similarly cheeky smile, Jihoon circles his thighs around Soonyoung waist, pressing their groins together, making Soonyoung stifles a groan. “I should be. This alpha is finally mine after all,”

Soonyoung grins and answers, “Happily yours, baby,” and kiss the smile off of Jihoon’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much fun to write T.T  
> Writing this has been a journey. Thank you very much for sticking up with me and MASSIVE THANKS for the kudos and comments!! It means so much to me!


End file.
